


Bobbi Picks Her Up (jemma hopes she never comes down)

by ATongueTiedWriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skimmorse, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Bobbi picks Jemma up. Slight Skimmorse and nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbi Picks Her Up (jemma hopes she never comes down)

One

Jemma swore softly as she teetered on her toes, the container she needed just out of reach. Going undercover she had known that the lab wouldn’t stay same. And she was glad that Fitz had found someone new to work with in her absence. But did have to be someone so bloody tall?

Settling back on her feet Jemma glared up at the container and huffed. Now she had to find the step stool, great. She just hopped Skye didn’t walk in on her using it, she would never hear the end of it.

Before she had the chance to look for the damned things, two arms wrapped themselves around her hips and began to lift her up. Jemma squeaked, flailing slightly, but the owner of the arms just tightened their grip as they chuckled quietly. Grabbing the container quickly, Jemma waited for the arms to lower her to the ground before spinning around.

Of course it would be Bobbi. The taller woman grinned down at her, eyes shining in amusement. Jemma huffed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You looked like you needed some help.”

"And you couldn’t have just grabbed it for me?"

"Probably," Bobbi shrugged before smiling at her widely. "But where would the fun in that be?"

Two

Jemma mumbled as the surface beneath her head began to move. She tightened her arms around whatever she was holding and the movement paused. Jemma opened her eyes slowly as quiet voices began to speak, squinting as the bright screen from the television shown in the dark room. The music from the title screen began to play again and Jemma realized she must have fallen asleep during the movie.

"I’m sorry." She mumbled, burying her face in Skye’s chest. She had sworn she wouldn’t do this, again. Jemma felt Skye’s arms tightened around her and lips press themselves against the top of her head.

"It’s okay Jemma, we can watch it tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed, okay?"

Jemma nodded softly. She felt Skye begin to slowly untangle Jemma’s arms from around her waist as another person gently wrapped their arms under her knees. The scent of cherry blossoms washed over Jemma and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Bobbi’s neck as the taller woman wrapped her other arm around Jemma’s back.  
She nuzzled her nose against Bobbi’s neck, sighing softly as Bobbi stood and readjusted her hold on Jemma. Jemma could hear Skye stand up from her spot on the couch, a hand stroking her cheek gently a moment later.

"I’ll be up in a minute, I just want take care of the dishes real quick."

"Okay, we’ll be in my room tonight."

Jemma heard them exchange a soft kiss before Skye’s lips kissed Jemma softly on the cheek. The world began to move slowly as Bobbi led them back to her room, the gentle rocking motion sending Jemma back to sleep by the time they arrived.

Three

Jemma bit her lip, fighting to keep from moaning as Bobbi pressed her against the door and soft lips trailed over her neck. Lips gave way to teeth and gentle nips and this time she couldn’t hold back.

"Bobbi…"

Turning her head, she cupped the other woman’s face and kissed her firmly. She could feel the smug smile against her lips but couldn’t care less. Not with those hands on her body, running along her stomach and thighs and-  
Jemma gasped as Bobbi grabbed her ass firmly and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist as Bobbi pinned her to the door with her body. Running her hands through the other woman’s hair, Jemma tore her mouth away from the other womans. Undeterred, Bobbi turned her attention back to the other side of Jemmas neck.

"Oh my- Bobbie, do-don’t start something- oh, there, you aren’t going to finish.”

Bobbi’s only response was to suck on her neck harder before pulling Jemma away from the door and carrying her to the bed.


End file.
